


Anniversary Surprise

by kaerfemina



Series: Surprise Omegaverse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby, Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Begging Dean, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Desperate Dean, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Panty Kink, Presents, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexually Frustrated Dean, Smut, Surprises, Teasing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerfemina/pseuds/kaerfemina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Dean has a surprise for his Alpha on their anniversary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Heya people! This little idea popped into my head and wouldn't let me concentrate on anything else until I got it out. Slightly inspired by the dinner scene from the romcom "The Ugly Truth" with Katherine Heigl and Gerard Butler. If you haven't seen it, watch it. It's hilarious! I hope you enjoy it! It's my first venture into writing A/B/O stuff (which I'm totally obsessed with reading right now) so I hope it works. Concrit only please. This will probably only be a one shot but if you all like it, I may continue it as a series.

Dean had his head under the hood of the ’72 Pontiac Firebird that just came in to Singer’s Auto where he worked. The engine looked in great condition – it was very well maintained – but the kid who brought it in insisted that it was making a funny sound since he bought it last week. The teenager obviously knew nothing about cars because he couldn’t even describe the offending sound just that it didn’t sound  _right_. Dean couldn’t find anything wrong with the classic muscle car, it looked practically pristine. Maybe he’d take it for a spin around the block and see if he could make out the sound the kid was talking about? He then noticed a hose that looked a little worse for wear so he leaned in close to inspect it for cracks when a voice boomed behind him, “What do ya think yer doin’, boy?”

Dean jumped and smacked the top of his head on the hood. He stood back upright, rubbing his sore scalp as he turned toward the voice. “Jeez, Bobby! You scared the shit out of me!” Once his heart stopped trying to jump out of his chest, he responded, “Classics are my specialty, remember?” He smiled thinking of his baby, a ’67 Chevy Impala, sitting out in the parking lot.

The older man just smirked amusedly. “But isn’t today yer anniversary? What’re ya still doing here?”

Dean scratched at the back of his neck. “Yeah, I know my shift is over, but Cas couldn’t get out of working late at the office. I’m in no rush to go home to an empty house.”

“Nonsense! Get outta here, boy! I’ll finish up here, go get things ready for yer mate.”

Dean’s face brightened. Despite a whole year having past, being reminded of the fact that Castiel was his  _mate_  still made a rush of warmth and happiness fill him. His alpha was the best thing that had ever happened in his life. He was his world. He turned a shy smile at his alpha boss. “Okay, I guess I could do that.” He grabbed a shop rag to wipe off as much grease and oil from his hands as he could and walked into the back room. Once there, he stripped out of his coveralls and dumped them in the laundry bin for the cleaners to pick up later in the week. Then he washed his hands in the sink, grabbed his jacket and keys from his locker and rushed out to the parking lot calling, “See ya, Bobby!” on his way.

Baby got him home in record time and when he pulled up to the curb in front of their house, he saw it. The bright white FedEx package laying innocently on the front stoop. His heart leaped in happiness. He had ordered it weeks ago but the item was back ordered so he had given up on hoping it would arrive on time, but here it is! He excitedly rushed up to it, hugged the box to his chest, unlocked the front door and hurried inside. He dropped the package onto the entry bench and tore it open and pulled out the smaller box containing the anal plug he ordered and a package of pink, satin and lace, ass-less panties. The sight of the items causing slick to gush from his hole. He hoped Cas liked his present to him!

He carried everything deeper into the house, put everything on the kitchen counter, tore up the shipping box and put the pieces in the recycle bin, grabbed his sexy items and went upstairs to shower.

Once clean, he opened the anal plug, washed it and carefully inserted it into his dripping hole. It slid snuggly into place and he rotated it to lock it in. The tip just barely nudged into his prostate and caused a light sweat to spring up on his skin from the erotic touch. Perfect. He then put on one of the panties and checked himself in the mirror. Damn he looked good! His little, half-hard, omega cock was nestled perfectly in its satin confinement, the lace stretched just right over his hips and the pink color made it look like his skin glowed. Satisfied with his appearance, he finished getting dressed. Every movement shifted the plug inside him causing small sounds of pleasure to escape the omega. Before long, he was shuddering with need, his entire body screaming with want. He took the little remote that came with the plug and pocketed it. He couldn’t wait for his mate to come home! With everything ready, he gingerly went back downstairs to prepare dinner.

Moving about the kitchen proved difficult since every step shifted the plug burrowed in his ass and threatened to send him into a shuddering heap on the floor but he managed to hang on and push through. But because of the slow pace, dinner was taking much longer than usual. He was just getting the food onto the stove when he heard the front door open and close.

Castiel was caught off guard when he entered the house and the air was thick with the scent of his mate’s arousal. His cock was instantly at attention. He put his briefcase down, toed off his shoes and followed his nose to the source and found Dean in the kitchen slowly stirring something in a wok on the stove, his face flushed and sweaty but with an expression of intense concentration, his breath labored and panting.

Dean looked over when Cas entered, his intense blue eyes hungrily focused on him. He swallowed thickly at the expression but tried to act like nothing was off, despite the fire that was currently consuming him. “Welcome home, alpha. Dinner will be ready shortly. Why don’t you go rest in the living room?”

But Cas was rooted to the spot. He didn’t know what exactly was going on, but Dean had never smelled better than he did right now. Forget dinner, he wanted to devour _him_. He smelled delectable. He stalked forward around the kitchen island and wrapped his arms around him, planting wet, open-mouthed kisses all over the back of Dean’s neck. His hands roamed the expanse of Dean’s chest and stomach and he could feel his omega trembling.

“Caaaas~ I need to finish dinner.”

“Mmm, you smell delicious. Maybe I’ll just have _you_ for dinner.” Dean moaned at that, head falling back to rest on his alpha’s shoulder, but then Cas’ stomach decided to betray him by growling loudly.

Dean snorted at the sound. “We’ll have plenty of time for that later. Go rest. I’ll finish up here.”

“But-”

“No buts. I’m almost done. Go.” Cas grumbled a bit but complied and stepped away. “Oh! Wait, I have something for you.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out the plug’s remote and placed the small device in Cas’ hand. “Happy anniversary.”

Cas looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What is it?”

“A remote.”

“I can see that. What’s it for?”

Dean winked at him. “You’ll see.”

Rolling his eyes, Cas went into the living room and sat on the couch. He inspected the remote. There was 1 button and a slider, on/off, plus and minus. On the back was an engraving that read “Fun Factory.” Still clueless and extremely curious, he pressed the on button. Suddenly, Dean yelped in the kitchen. He ran to check on him. Dean was clutching the counter in a vice like grip, his whole body shaking. “Dean! Are you alright?”

“F-fine. I-I’m ok-kay. Y-you want s-some w-wine with d-din-ner?” his voice was a strange high-pitched whine.

Concerned, Cas approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay?” being close to him now, he could make out a soft humming sound. He looked around to find where it was coming from and his eyes widened when he realized it was coming from Dean’s pants. He looked back down at the little remote in his hand putting two and two together. “ _Dean_! Are you wearing a _vibrator_?”

Dean sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. The plug was stimulating him so much he could barely think straight. “Mm-hm!”

“Why?”

“S-surp-prise f-for our A-annivers-sary.”

Then things clicked. _He_ had the remote. _He_ was in control of Dean’s pleasure and he didn’t even have to touch him. He smiled at him devilishly. “You little minx.” He clicked the on/off button again and Dean heaved in relief. “Finish dinner. We’ll have fun later.” Dean whined but followed his orders.

Ten minutes later found them sitting at the table enjoying the stir fry Dean prepared. Cas had the remote still in hand, so he slid the slider all the way down to the lowest setting and clicked it on again. Dean whined and shifted in his seat. The vibrations were very subtle but still intense since the plug rested against his prostate while sitting. Cas slowly inched the slider up until Dean cried out and nearly fell on the floor then he clicked it off again.

“Cas!” Dean cried wantonly.

Cas just smirked and put another forkful in his mouth. “Eat, Dean.”

Dean whined and returned to his forgotten dinner.

Another few minutes later, the scene played out again but Cas pushed the limit on the slider a little more. Dean writhed and moaned, grinding his ass into the chair beneath him, head thrown back over the top of the dining chair. He was almost there~! But then Cas clicked it off again.

Dean groaned pathetically. “ _Please_ , Cas!” he wailed, eyes beseeching his alpha.

“What do you want, Dean?”

“I want to cum! _Please_!”

Cas chuckled. “Not yet. Finish your dinner.”

The sound Dean made then was nearly a sob but he didn’t dare disobey. He hurriedly ate the rest of his dinner, scarfing it down as fast as he could so they could get back to the good stuff. When his plate was cleared, he looked up hopefully only to find that Cas was taking his sweet time and wasn’t even half way done yet. He whined and ground down on the plug to find a little relief.

Cas saw the small movement and shook his head. “Ah-ah-ah, Dean. Be a good boy and sit still and I will reward you.” Dean whimpered but managed to stop the movement of his hips. “Good.” His smile was wicked as he slid the slider back down to the lowest setting and turned it back on. It wasn’t what Dean wanted but it was better than nothing. He moaned and leaned back again, reveling in the sensations. Cas continued to eat and enjoyed the show before him. Before long, his plate was clear and Dean was getting tired of the teasing.

“Now?” he asked breathless.

Cas shook his head. “You need to clean up.”

Dean actually did sob this time but gathered up all the dirty dishes anyway and hurried into the kitchen. In record time, he had everything rinsed and in the dishwasher, the plug vibrating gently the entire time sending delicious shivers up his spine. As soon as he pressed the start button on the machine, he felt the plug intensify. He cried out again and fell to his hands and knees.

Cas was in the living room and when he smelled the dishwashing soap, he knew Dean was almost done in the kitchen. He listened carefully and when the machine started up, he slid the slider to the maximum setting and went to get his mate. He found him on all fours on the kitchen floor thrusting back into the empty air, moaning and groaning with abandon. The sight was so erotic, his cock surged in his pants, drenching them with precum. Taking pity on the poor man, he slowly lowered the vibration setting to the minimum setting before clicking it off.

Dean looked up at him pleadingly as he knelt before him. “Please, Cas, I can’t take anymore. I need your knot.”

Cas cradled his face in his hands and planted a firm kiss to his lips. “You’ve been such a good boy, Dean. Let’s go upstairs.”

Dean let out a huff of relief but his legs were too shaky and weak to stand so Cas pulled him into his arms and carried him to their bed. He laid him out on it and began to pull off his sweaty clothes and was met with another surprise. Dean was wearing the sexiest panties he’d ever had the privilege to set eyes on, and they were assless! He could see the sex toy stuffed up in Dean’s twitching, glistening hole and it was such a beautiful sight. “My god! You are so gorgeous!” He exclaimed in a rough whisper as he dragged the man in for a heated kiss.

When they broke apart, Dean smirked. “I thought you’d like the panties. They’re the second half of your anniversary surprise.”

Cas had moved on to Dean’s neck to lick at the mating mark he placed there exactly one year ago. “Mmm, they’re very sexy. I can’t wait to fuck you in them.”

“Then what are you wait-!” Dean’s unfinished question was answered when the plug once again came to life within him, vibrations at full blast again. “AH~!” The omega arched up into his alpha, with only the back of his head and heels touching the bed. Cas palmed the little satin tent between his legs and Dean couldn’t handle it anymore. He was being overly stimulated and it was bordering on painful now. "Caaas~! Cas, _please_! Fuck me already! I need you! I need your knot! Fill me up, PLEASE!"

Cas grinned. "You're such a good boy. I'll give you what you want." He turned off the plug again and Dean collapsed back down on to the bed heaving to catch his breath. While Dean was preoccupied with his breathing, Cas stood and removed his own clothing. Then he crawled back on top of his mate. "You're so beautiful like this, desperate and panting, begging for my cock. I love you."

Clarity was returning to Dean's mind now so he kissed him and returned in a murmur, "I love you too."

Then Cas reached down and pulled out the plug. It was freed with an audible pop followed by a massive burst of slick. The plug had been holding it in. But now he felt so empty as his hole clenched around empty air. "Cas, please!"

"I got you." The alpha began a slow decent down his omega's body, licking and sucking marks into his flesh. When he reached the waistband of the panties, he reached in and pulled out his little cock. Precum dribbled out of it in a near constant stream. He pumped it a couple times kissing and mouthing at the sensitive head. Dean moaned loudly, trying to thrust up past his sinful lips. But then Cas pulled back. "Ah-ah-ah. Be a good boy and stay still." He licked at his cock one last time before he hooked his hands behind Dean’s knees and practically folded him in half. Still holding him down by the thighs, he brought his face down and plunged his tongue into the sopping wet hole. He's exquisite flavor burst across his tongue and he delved in deeper. Dean almost screamed at the amazing feeling and his hands flew into Cas' hair and gripped hard. Cas growled at that sending vibrations through him again and causing Dean to cry out wantonly.

After a few minutes of oral torture, Cas finally sat up with slick dripping off his chin. He lined himself up and looked deep into the eyes of his mate. "Ready?"

"Yes! So ready! Do it, now!"

Cas chuckled and slid in hard all the way down to the hilt. Dean screamed out his pleasure at being filled by his mate. Cas growled in triumph. After only a second, he began a furious pace, fucking into Dean with reckless abandon. "Mine." He snarled. "My omega. I'm gonna knot you so good. I'm gonna fill you with so much cum, you'll leak for a week. Gonna breed you, Dean."

"Fuck! Yes! Fuck me! Knot me! BREED ME!"

Cas' knot began to form and catch on Dean’s rim. A couple thrusts later and it was pushed inside, popped completely, locking them together. A second later, Cas was howling his release, cumming deep in Dean’s ass. He pumped in so much that Dean’s stomach bloated with it.

The sensation of being filled to the brim pushed Dean over the edge and he came all over himself untouched.

As they both came down, Cas pulled them both to their sides and cuddled into Dean's back wrapping him in his warm embrace. He stroked all the skin he could reach when he felt the swell of his tummy. "Hmm, I love you"

Dean pressed his hand on top of Cas' over his belly. "I love you too. You think we did it this time?"

Cas rubbed his belly. "I hope so. You'd be so beautiful heavy with my pup."

In answer, Dean squeezed down on his knot, forcing another orgasm out of his alpha and filling himself with more cum. "Mmm. Best anniversary, ever."

"Yes. Good night, Dean."

"Good night, Cas." With that said, they both drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? Do you want more? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
